


【Hankcon】Untitled

by saltedwhale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: ＃短且略脏＃个别器官名称预警





	【Hankcon】Untitled

早上七点十分，阳光充足，空气湿润。  
昨夜刚下过雨，水珠从房檐上缓慢滴落进地上的水洼，没有声音，没有涟漪。  
他醒来，在灰白色的房间里。  
他偏过头，床上的另一个人还在睡着，他没有定闹钟，连同他好不容易调整好的生物钟一起失效了。  
“Wake up.”  
他俯身对他说着，睡梦中的人皱起眉，然后翻了个身朝向了另一边。  
“Wake up,Hank.”  
他凑到他的耳边亲吻他的耳朵，后者甩了甩头平躺了过来，他嘴里含糊着嘟囔着什么，模糊得使人听不清。  
他看着他的脸沉默了一会儿钻回被子里，他爬到对方的腿间拉开他的裤子，张开嘴用湿润的口腔给了他某个器官一个“早安吻”。  
“Oh fuck——Connor！”  
汉克大叫着从床上坐起来，很快他又倒下去，双腿间传来的刺激让他忍不住伸手下去按住被子里的那颗脑袋，他仰着头发出叹息，同时向上挺腰让自己的阴茎进到更深的地方。  
康纳使用着他的口腔，毫不介意汉克把那玩意儿直捅进他的喉咙，他的舌头还勾着阴茎的头部，他知道知道只有这样汉克才能快速清醒。  
他开始吮吸，他听着汉克隔着被子传来的一串比如“婊子”或“操烂”等词语，他的声音模块发出只有气声的笑，和他的面部器官组件做出的表情一起。  
然后他张开嘴让汉克射在了他的脸上，汉克掀开他头顶的被子看着他沾着白色液体的脸，他看着他棕色蜜糖一样柔软甜美的眼睛里溢出的和平时完全不同的情绪，他低骂了一句把正用手蹭着那堆精液往嘴里吃的康纳拉进怀里，把他还硬着的阴茎塞进康纳湿软的腔体——从他屁股缝的入口。  
那是比康纳的嘴巴还要舒服的地方，自他下载安装了性爱模块并开始使用，汉克总是没法拒绝那里带给他的诱惑，更别说他总是光着下半身摇着屁股给他口，尽管康纳说这都是为了叫汉克起床。  
起床干他屁股吗？汉克的脑袋里冒出这句话，一个月前刚见到康纳的时候，他可从没想过这位警用型仿生人在床上能骚成这样。  
“你他妈的等着有一天被我操到宕机吧就…”  
“好的汉克我非常、期待——！但我们现在这样会、迟到的…！”  
“去他妈的迟到，你的屁股可不是这么说的！”  
然后他捏着康纳的下颌把阴茎塞得更深，他的仿生人在一瞬间露出类似人类爽到一定程度才会表现出的笑容，然后又在汉克稍微抽出的时候皱着眉浑身发抖。  
“汉克——！我、我会看不到——！”  
“你不是一直都看不到吗？怕什么？”  
“不…！”  
被模块影响维持视觉系统运算，他看到画面开始出现噪点，并闪烁着不稳定的色块。  
他看到所有一切不再都是灰白的，他看到汉克蓝色的眼睛，他低下头吻上他的眼角，然后获得了更多的“奖励”。  
他的模块产生出大量的信号，那几乎覆盖掉了他全部的运算，他只感受到这个，然后在汉克再次射精的时候表现出高潮。  
汉克舒了口气将康纳从他肚子上捞下来，他扽了张纸巾把他的脸蛋儿擦干净，然后看着他恢复正常运转后在他的嘴上亲了一口。  
“我要去工作了，你在家等着。”  
“汉克——”  
“什么？”  
康纳犹豫了一下伸出他已经损坏的完全失去皮肤层的手臂，汉克叹了口气转回去抱住他给了他一个拥抱。  
“汉克…我改变了这么多，更换了这么多零件，原装的RK800的部分也几乎都损坏了…那么变成这样的我，还是我吗？”你还——爱我吗？  
汉克看着康纳的棕色眼睛，他知道他的机体全部出现了问题，可以更换的部件他也努力替他找过换过，只是他没想到他会开始质疑的存在，他以为他一直以来的焦虑仅仅是因为躲避追捕。  
“…你要知道，爱不仅存在于物理上，康纳。”  
汉克搂着他顺了顺他的后背，然后把他塞回了被子里出了门，他还需要照常工作，他得养活自己，即使没有康纳在他身边。  
街上的萧条已经持续了小半月，从那些仿生人失败的革命开始。  
底特律已经没有仿生人了，他们被全部送去进行销毁，一个不留。康纳本来也该如此，直到汉克出现在某个街角把他拖到车后面塞进了后备箱。  
他们暂时获得了安全，然后汉克把他带回了家，偷着捡路上当场被打碎的仿生人的部件给康纳换上。  
他想过或许他可以慢慢把康纳修好，但这太难了，几乎不可能。  
不过至少现在——他们还存在，以另一种方式，等待一个又一个夜晚，一个又一个清晨。

-END


End file.
